wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Tamarin
Tamarin is a small, blind, female, RainWing gardener. She has several scars from when she was learning to walk and fly blindly as a dragonet, including a long, twisting one along her underbelly and a few on her wings and neck . Glory notes that she has oddly-coloured pale-blue eyes , which is most likely a symptom of her blindness. In Moon Rising, she is described as having blue and gold scales ; since she cannot change their color unless relaxed (and even then, only to the color of her surroundings), it can be assumed that this is her typical appearance. Glory, in her contest to become queen, calls out Tamarin to help her during the contest after Magnificent said to call out any four dragons Glory wanted, Glory not knowing she was blind at the time. She is also currently a student at Jade Mountain Academy, as part of the Gold Winglet. She competed against Ex-Queen Fruit Bat in the flower hunt at Glory's challenge for the throne of the RainWings, and completed the challenge successfully, defeating Fruit Bat. She is friends with Kinkajou and tolerated by Onyx. Biography Tamarin worked in the royal gardens, where she takes care of the flowers ruined year after year by Fruit Bat, much to her annoyance. She is completely blind, although her other senses have been sharpened because of it. She has memorized every section of the Rainforest Kingdom and can sense anything, such as flowers. If she was told to change her scales to red, for instance, she would be unable to do that. But if she relaxes, then her scales could automatically change to the colour around her. She also has exceptionally sharp hearing, and that helps because of her blank eyes. Tamarin's underbelly is scarred from previous attempts to learn how to navigate and fly blindly as a young dragonet. She also helped Starflight adjust to being blind after the events of ''The Dark Secret''. ''The Hidden Kingdom Tamarin was mentioned by Kinkajou, her good friend when she was talking to Glory about the current queens. When she was picking her team to battle for the crown, Glory chose Tamarin, (not knowing that she was blind), to join her team. Tamarin competed in the flower hunt for Glory during the challenge for the RainWing throne and won defeating Fruit Bat, making very good use of her excellent sense of smell, even when Glory doubted her skills. Tamarin nearly lost, as Fruit Bat was following her to the hidden flower, but Tamarin managed to grab the hidden red cinnamon orchid just in time. The Brightest Night Although she does not make a formal appearance in the book, she is mentioned to be helping Starflight adjust to flying with guidance and avoiding obstacles, for he becomes blind from lava that hit him in ''The Dark Secret. In the epilogue, Glory suggests that Tamarin, as well as Kinkajou, should be students at the Jade Mountain school because she needed a real teacher, not the "scraps of time" Glory had for them. ''Moon Rising In ''Moon Rising, Tamarin is injured by dragonflame cactus, an explosive variety of cacti, set off by Sora, Clay's sibling. They dunk Tamarin in one of the underground lakes at Pike's suggestion, then bring her to the medical wing to recover from her burns. Shortly after Sora tries to kill Icicle in the prey center, Sora goes to visit Tamarin, who is unconscious and wrapped in bandages from her wings to her tail. Moonwatcher, Umber, and Qibli arrive to see her crying beside Tamarin's bedside. Talons of Power Tamarin is shown with Anemone and Pike when Turtle comes to warn them about Darkstalker. She anxiously asks about Kinkajou, to which Turtle responds with, "She was alive when I saw her last." Pike shows kindness to her. Then Anemone leaves, and Pike asks Turtle to walk her to the infirmary. Then when he leaves, Turtle tells Tamarin how Kinkajou is really doing. Tamarin then says she dislikes secret faces and knew that Turtle and Pike were making them. Then, Tamarin tells him she didn't know Anemone was an animus. After that, she shares her thought on animus power. When they get to a fork in the tunnel, she says she can do it on her own from there and then limps off. Personality Tamarin is seen as smart and kind. In The Hidden Kingdom, she is shown as determined, not wanting to let Glory down. Even though she's blind, she has proved that she can do things normal dragons can achieve, and even things some normal dragons can't. She was a gardener for the Royal Garden but later joined Jade Mountain Academy as a student. She was also seen passionate about learning as she was in the history cave before history lessons actually started, which led to her being injured when she got hit by the Dragonflame Cactus. Since she is friends with Kinkajou, it seems that she does have many other positive characteristics. Trivia * A tamarin is a type of monkey of the genus Saguinus. * Tamarin is the first known blind dragon in the series, the second being Starflight. However, she is naturally blind, whereas Starflight's sightlessness was the result of a combination of burns and bright light to the eyes. * She is currently the only blind dragon to compete against other queens and win. * Tamarin is noted by Queen Glory to have many scars along her whole body, caused when she was trying to learn how to fly without seeing anything. Gallery Typical RainWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical RainWing (colored), by Joy Ang RainTransparent.png|A typical RainWing (lineart), by Joy Ang RainWingGer.jpg|A typical RainWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold TamarinTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing Scan 7.jpeg|Tamarin by Hrrdragons99 Screen Shot 2015-01-11 at 10.29.48 AM.png|Tamarin Tamarin-byCrookedstar.jpg|By CrookedstarAmazing Tamarin by Warriordragon876.jpg|Tamarin by Warriordragon876 ImageofTamarin.jpg|Tamarin by Sahel the Sandwing TamarinbyHeronLineart.png|By Heron Tamarin.png Screen Shot 2017-01-19 at 6.24.19 PM.png|by xTheDragonRebornx and how she imagines Tamarin|link=http://xthedragonrebornx.deviantart.com/art/Canon-RainWing-Reference-Sheet-656068624 RainWing Sigil.png|RainWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing golden_lion_tamarin.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:RainWings Category:Dragonets Category:HK Characters Category:MR Characters Category:ToP Characters Category:Mentioned in BN Category:Minor Characters Category:Jade Mountain Academy Students Category:Gold Winglet